Kartanin Dominion
History The Kartanin Empire The Age of Blood The Kartanin Dominion The Black Star Confederacy Six years before the Battle of Yavin took place, the Kartanin destroyer Arthanym encountered an unknown vessel orbitting a deserted world on the fringe of the Dominions influence - the Sword of Vengeance, a starcruiser of the Black Star Confederacy. Thanks to Eryn-Tahn-S'sant and Commodore Ton Lind the encounter turned out not only peacefull, but sparked further relations quickly thereafter. At first, merely the respective borders and area of interest were formulated. A proposed "non-agression pact" from the Confederacy was refused with irritation; the feline warriors were apparently confused about the need of what humans considered political and diplomatic necessities. Nevertheless, in 5 BBY the two governments signed an agreement on the trade of technology and resources, thus facilitating the rise of anti-matter based development in the Confederacy, and a greatly increased supply of valarite for the Dominion, a mineral which at the time was in high demand for their hyperdrive technology. It took another 8 years and several cooperative military operations until a formal alliance was formed between the Confederacy and the Dominion. The Pirate Wars One year after the Battle of Yavin, a being dubbing itself the 'Pirate King' began raids on traders in confederate and dominion space. Over the next four years, raids increased significantly, and even military convoys and smaller task forces were destroyed by the pirates apparently swiftly growing power. Finally, in 5 ABY, their main base could be identified as Drillaria, in the Achiara system. Still, it took the Kartanin Warfleet and the Confederate Navy almost another year until the last resistance was shattered, and, aided by rebel groups among the drillarians themselves, Drillaria was captured, together with the Pirate King and his high command. The majority of the spoils found were given to the Confederacy, while the Dominion instead choose to maintain the occupation of Drillaria itself, with the final objective of integrating it into Ardustaar. Today, the drillarians are full-fledged members of the Dominion of their own accord. The Avanian Axis The Avanian Axis was an empire located in a secluded starcluster to the galactic north of Kartanin space. Their first contact started out seemingly well - an emissary was sent to the Kartanin destroyer that had encountered the avanian vessel. Instead of negotiation however, he demanded surrender. After a series of brief, bloody skirmishes a cease fire was signed, and the Axis retreated into their own space. There had been no word from them since, and the Dominion erected several listening posts near the cluster. The Leeran Colonies A few centuries ago, somewhere during the Age of Blood, a realm calling itself the Leeran Empire collapsed, leaving dozends and hundreds of star systems without central leadership. Many small alliances followed, and their infighting continued until only a few years ago. In 15 ABY, the Kartanin Warfleet launched an offensive against several leeran colonies, conquering the systems of Ancathra, Breenan and Soralia within two months. These three served as military strongholds and base of operations for the rest of the campaign, during which the Dominion occupied several more systems. Though they almost completely ignored the more peaceful among the leeran worlds, a score of them requested to join the Dominion out of their own accord. The offense was finally halted when the fleet was largely recalled to aid the Black Star Confederacy in civil war. The most powerful among the remaining colonies formed the Leeran Alliance, and negotiated a yet uneasy truce with the Dominion. Time will tell whether the Kartanin will again call for war, or open the door for more peaceful relations. The Call of the Voice Despite the mistakes of the past, and the seeming unity displayed towards outsiders, the High Houses were still far from being anywhere near unified. Each military operation spanning across the forces of several houses was tedious to plan at best, and an open invitation for a new feudal war at the worst. Minor infighting occured still almost daily, and as if that was not already enough, the lesser houses started to become restless and displeased with their more influental counterparts. When First Admiral Eshtemoh Cosimo came to the Council to request the Kartanins aid in the civil war raging in the Black Star Confederacy, it took them little time to agree that aid should be sent. However, when the question arose on who would be leading the fleet dispatched, it very nearly came to fang and claw between several houses. It was at this time a group of Asanatira stepped in. Few what had transpired within the council hall would ever be known to the public, and the Admiral was politely requested to leave before he learned much of use. When Shiana-Merr-D'hios, Asanatir of Ardustaar, left the halls again she merely informed him that she would be commanding the Kartanin relief forces - unusual, but not the first time the Temple of the Voice took a more direct hand in the Dominions business. What was made clear across all of Ardustaar shortly thereafter, however, was not merely unusual: The Voica had taken direct control over the Dominion, and two of the high lords had been slain by the hands of Asanatira. The houses were commanded to immediatly relinquish their navies to the Temple of the Voice. Despite history, tradition, and respect towards the Voica, there were a few houses that resisted. Their leaders were marked traitors, and given the opportunity of honourable death in single combat against the Asanatira. Those that refused were hunted down, and driven into exile or slain. Meanwhile, Asanatir Shiana-Merr-D'hios once again visited the Confederacy. This time, at the head of a Kartanin Warfleet, to aid their confederate brothers in arms. Dominion Species Various different species call the Dominion home. The most notable ones are listed below. *Kartanin *Drillarians *Frenna *Nitaaru *Quintha *Humans In addition to those listed, it is easily possible to walk across many galactic races, or even more likely, across members of nearby governments such as the Black Star Confederacy or the Jade Empire. Ardustaar Ardustaar, as the star cluster is called that houses most of Dominion space, consists of countless systems, planets and remote outposts. In total, it consists nearly 2000 stars, though many of those sport little to no planetary bodies, and even fewer are hospitable to most humanoid life. Due to interstellar gas, a blue haze seems to rest within Ardustaar, increasing in intensity the closer one travels towards its core. Only a select few systems shall be listed here. Cuunen The yellow sun Cuunen lies just in the middle of Ardustaar and is the most important system in the Dominion, as it contains the Kartanin homeworld; Kartan. Cuunen consists of a total of twelve planets and thirty-two moons. The system houses the largest military production and defense facilities in the Dominion. Main Article Achiara The blue sun Achiara is a small system, featuring only fourteen planetary bodies, of which only five are actual planets. There really isn't much to Achiara aside from the Drillarian homeworld, though the continued relation with the Black Star Confederacy have turned it into a favourite refueling and resupply point for trade traffic to the Ri'itar'a system. A score of smaller local shipyards produce the various Drillarian craft in service across the Dominion. Main Article Ancathra A system conquered in 15 ABY, it still is under military occupation. As a major manufacturing centre for the former Leeran Empire, it was quickly turned into the sector headquarter of the Leeran Sector. Main Article Charnas There is just one word to describe Charnas : B I G. It is a binary systems with an insane amount of fifty-one planets, and almost thrice the amount of moons. Charnas houses the largest planetary mining operations in the Dominion. Main Article Farrfyr Farrfyr is a somewhat special star, being a huge red giant. It has a total of seventeen orbitting planets, and about forty moons. The system houses the second most important production and military facilities of the Dominion, right after Cuunen. Main Article Quinthata Quinthata is one of a kind in Ardustaar. Once it was a system filled with planets, but now, it is nothing but a yellow sun surrounded by myriads of asteroids, comets and a single gas giant. Even stranger however is the fact that this destroyed system is home to the species of the Quintha. Main Article Ri'itar'a Ri'itar'a is the home of the insectoid species of the Nitaaru. The system is the inofficial economic capital of the Dominion. The Nita'aru are an extremely peaceful species, so the main military force here consists of Kartanin. Main Article Varriasi Varriasi is the home of the Frenna, conquered in the early years of the Kartanin Empire. Main Article Other systems & outposts A few other outposts have been erected and systems claimed by the Dominion, outside of their home cluster. Thrakis Known to the galaxy as catalogue number ER-8163, the sun Thrakis lies a few dozen lightyears to the galactic east of Eclipse Station. It is fairly unremarkable, except for a hidden Kartanin supply station on its second planet. Main Article Nrazek Station A supply station between confederate space and Eclipse Station, mainly used for refueling Kartanin vessels on course to known space or the Thrakis system. Main Article Dominion Society Kartanin Houses and Families Voice of Ardustaar Economy Military Category:Kartanin_DominionCategory:Darkheyr